<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in chains they shall come over by Bushwah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200530">in chains they shall come over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah'>Bushwah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we the clay [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Bodily Autonomy, Bondage, Despair, Domestic Disputes, Dubious Morality, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Female Jack Pattillo, Human rights violations, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Maybe Magic Maybe Mundane, Mutual Non-Con, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, POV Second Person, Religion, Spiritual Abuse, Trans Female Jack Pattillo, Unreliable Narrator, Vigilantism, pluperfect tense, prisoner/guard - Freeform, psychiatric commitment (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have been a mistake to capture Jack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo/Original Character(s), Ray Narvaez Jr./Jack Pattillo, Ray Narvaez Jr./Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we the clay [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in chains they shall come over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. This work owes an additional debt of thanks to Wren wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com and their collab partner Threatie alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com, posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3, for their contributions to the FAHC fandom.</p><p>All major characters in this series are abusive, in that they use abuse tactics in conducting their relationships. However, the degree of trauma they inflict depends on a variety of factors, within and outside their control. Abusive acts committed from a position of extreme power, such as Jack's control over the respawn machine (regarding the crew) or the other Fakes' access to it (regarding outsiders), are both particularly damaging and particularly unjustifiable.</p><p>Mutual noncon: There's a particular moment in this fic where there's a strong argument for both Jack assaulting the OC narrator and the OC narrator assaulting Jack. It's definitely non-consensual, but who was acting and who was acted upon is unclear; hence, the mutual noncon tag.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It may have been a mistake to capture Jack.</p><p>Ray had warned you about that. Ray had told you that there was no way to confront her that didn't end in disaster.</p><p>“Believe me, I tried,” he'd said. “I was lucky to get out with as much of my life as I did.” He'd smiled bitterly. “Unlike you, I know where I'm going when I die.”</p><p>But you hadn't accepted that. You thought you could trap her in a car wreck without killing her, tranq her, and take her alive.</p><p>“There's no point,” Ray had said, “in destroying her body. All you'll do is piss her off. She... can't be ended like that.”</p><p>“How can she be ended, then?” you'd asked, and he'd said, “She can't. So give up.”</p><p>You hadn't given up.</p><p>Ray hadn't wanted to help. But you were determined, and he'd given you what information he could.</p><p>“Do not,” he'd said precisely, “allow her to speak to you. Do not allow her to communicate with you in any way. Keep her restrained at all times. Don't let her kill herself, either. She can't die at will, but if you let her body be destroyed, she'll come back, and she knows that. She is smarter than you and if you forget that even for one moment you'll die, or worse.”</p><p>He'd taken a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, continued.</p><p>“Don't turn her over to the police; she's got contacts there. Her crew will be looking for her, so you'll have to have a plan for fending them off. Best case scenario, you do everything right, every moment of every day, during which you have her trapped in your basement and she's not hurting anyone else.”</p><p>You'd smiled wryly. “Well, best case scenario, the cult falls apart with its leader gone and we get a member to undo her immortality.”</p><p>He'd looked at you like he was trying to impress on you the gravity of the situation. “The only one who might—<em>might</em>—have that kind of control over who's immortal, is her husband. Geoff Ramsey, the Kingpin. They've been married for twenty years. As far as I know he's never had a disloyal thought in that entire time period.” Ray had paused for a moment before saying, “I would not recommend trying to capture him.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“You'll have your hands full with Jack. <em>If</em> this works.” He'd sighed. “I can't believe I'm letting you do this.”</p><p>“Hey.” You'd kissed him, tenderly, but he'd still been looking at you with that worried expression when you drew away. “You're not letting me do anything. I'm choosing this. You said the cult's still active. That means she's an active serial rapist with most likely multiple incidents a week. Maybe I'll fail.”</p><p>“'Maybe'?”</p><p>“Maybe. But I won't be able to live with myself if I don't try.”</p><p>So now you're here. Per Ray's advice, you have her thoroughly bound, blindfolded and gagged. You've told her that you don't plan to hurt her, only to keep her prisoner somewhere she can't hurt anyone. You're looking at options for longer term confinement—Ray says it might be possible to have her quietly committed to an institution after surgically inducing aphasia. For now, she's tied to the metal-frame bed in the downstairs bedroom.</p><p>Despite Ray's words, you don't have a basement. You inherited your parents' house young, though, so you do have a spare room. Ray had been using it when you had arguments, which was more often during the leadup to the plan.</p><p>You're in your room, researching how to feed her. The “rectal rehydration” thing was apparently a hoax invented by torturers and has no medical basis. That leaves IV, Ray's surgery idea, and doing something Ray wouldn't like.</p><p>You have the footage from the hastily rigged security camera in Jack's room live in a corner of your laptop screen, and you find your gaze drawn to the shape of her. She seems to be resting—either asleep or something close to it. You've already watched her test the restraints, methodically. They held. You aren't actually sure what you would have done if they hadn't.</p><p>“If she touches you, it's over,” Ray had said.</p><p>“She a martial artist?”</p><p>“No. I mean, she is, but... no. You'll stop wanting.”</p><p>“What, wanting to fight?”</p><p>Ray had shuddered, remembering. “Wanting <em>anything</em>.”</p><p>He'd seemed upset, so you hadn't brought it up for a couple days. When you did, it was when you were in bed with him. “So, Jack,” you'd said.</p><p>“Yeah? What about her?”</p><p>“The... touch thing.”</p><p>You'd felt his sigh more than heard it. “Like how to avoid it? Honestly, I don't—”</p><p>“No, like how it works.” There had been a pause. You'd added, “What it feels like.”</p><p>“It feels good,” he'd said reluctantly. “When it's happening, I mean. Even... even when I knew it was wrong, it still felt... it was like it didn't matter how wrong it was. You know how people do things for drugs? I woulda done things for Jack.”</p><p>“But that was after you were in the cult.”</p><p>Ray had drawn a ragged breath. “I don't... think that was relevant.”</p><p>“She's that good, huh?”</p><p>“What do you want me to say? That I still have fucking dreams about her? That I wake up crying or coming or fucking <em>both</em>, just shut up. Just fucking shut up, you don't know the first thing about her.”</p><p>“I'm sorry,” you'd offered.</p><p>“God, it's not <em>you</em>. I... fuck, it's not you. <em>I'm</em> sorry. You didn't... fuck.” There'd been a silence, both of you catching your breath. “It's good,” he'd said, “but it's not good. It's, fuck, it's bad, but it's not bad. It's the best possible thing and the worst possible thing and they're the same and it's <em>never</em> going to end.”</p><p>“We're going to end it.”</p><p>He'd taken your hand under the covers, squeezed it. “We're going to try.”</p><p>So you aren't going to touch her. That'd be... wrong, anyway, you're pretty sure. She's a prisoner, and you're her warden. She can't consent.</p><p>You touched her to put on the restraints, but that's different. That was for a reason. You're not just going to touch her for no reason. Or for a shitty reason like wanting to convince yourself she can't possibly be as... supernaturally powerful as Ray seems to think she is.</p><p>Your resolve lasts up until you're going in to set up the IV.</p><p>Ray apparently still has criminal contacts. You hadn't been able to find anyone selling intravenous nutrition and injection supplies to civilians without a prescription, but he'd just sighed and said it wouldn't be a problem, he'd have it by dinnertime.</p><p>It had unsettled you to know he was most likely off in the city, talking to some drug runner. If the Fakes discovered his presence...</p><p>But true to his word he'd been back only a few hours later, and had given you instructions on the use of the supplies.</p><p>“God, be careful,” he'd said. You'd said, “I will. And don't call me God.”</p><p>So you'd packaged up the parenteral nutrition kit and gone downstairs.</p><p>Now you're standing next to the bed, checking the angles on Jack's veins. You've told her that you're going to do the IV in her arm. The kit's on the table next to the bed. You're going to have to touch her, but that's... okay, that's okay. Ray had said she probably couldn't do the thing if you were the one touching her as long as you held onto why you were there.</p><p>But, God, she <em>can't</em> be that powerful. There's just no physical mechanism by which she should be able to do it at all, without the context of the cult and its long-term abusive control. So you reach out and put your hand on her upper arm.</p><p>You... don't feel anything in particular. It's an arm. You feel kinda bad, actually; you really didn't think you were that kind of person.</p><p>Ray's words come back to you. “Don't worry about hurting her,” he'd said. “There's nothing you can possibly do to her that's worse than what she's done.”</p><p>Somehow you don't think this is what he was referring to, but it soothes you anyway. You haven't done anything wrong.</p><p>You're... definitely not disappointed. Maybe underwhelmed. It just feels normal. Nothing like what Ray was talking about, building metaphor upon metaphor: vast as space, irresistible as gravity, unsurvivable as the bottom of the ocean. Not merely unknown but unknowable.</p><p>Jack is eminently knowable. She's just an imprisoned body, here. Incapacitated. Harmless. There is no safer time to be touching her.</p><p>Would it work if you had more body to body contact?</p><p>This is important information. You'll stop as soon as you feel something out of the ordinary. She's helpless here, she can't hurt you. She's your prisoner, restrained just like Ray told you to do.</p><p>Ray. Ray wouldn't like this. But, fuck, he doesn't own you. Some things you have to do yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Isaiah 45:14.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>